De Esperança e Estrelas Apagadas
by Ophelia van Gatem
Summary: Em Azkaban, Sirius era a única companhia que tinha. E, às vezes, até isso começava a escapar.


**-=*De Esperança e Estrelas Apagadas*=-**  
  


O chão de pedra fria era como lascas de gelo perfurando toda sua face. E os gritos ao redor pareciam ter o mesmo poder, dilacerando sua alma e partindo em pedaços o que sobrara de seu coração.

Seu coração. 

_Bombeando, bombeando, bombeando. _

Apenas não pare. Não ainda. 

Só até ver a luz do sol de novo... 

Só até ver o rosto deles de novo.

Só até vingar-se pelo futuro que lhe foi tomado. 

Só até poder falar com o garoto, só até ver o pequeno James. 

Será que o sorriso dele seria parecido com o do pai? 

E será que a sua expressão de repulsa quando visse o prisioneiro de cabelos desgrenhados e barba mal feita, o homem que tivera sua alma drenada em lágrimas dia após dia pelos olhos que hoje são apenas abismos em seu rosto... Será que essa expressão lembraria a dele quando via Snivellus? 

E será que o desgosto em seu rosto quando descobrisse que aquele projeto de ser humano, que aquela forma asquerosa era seu padrinho seria o mesmo de James quando lhe disse "Você foi longe demais."? 

E Remus.... ele diria que estava tudo bem? Ele diria que estava ali, apesar de tudo? Ele gritaria que ele era um idiota? 

Ou ele viraria o rosto, dizendo sem uma única palavra a frase que as lágrimas que ele pretendera esconder diziam tão bem.... _"eu confiei em você e você pôs tudo a perder"_.

E era verdade. 

Sirius Black, o inconseqüente. 

Sirius Black, o impulsivo. 

Sirius Black, o amigo do lobisomem que se sentira traído. 

Sirius Black, aquele que não foi bom o suficiente para James.

Sirius Black, aquele que sentia sua vida escorregar de seu corpo lentamente. 

_Bombeando.... bombeando.... bombeando..._

Bombeando a dor infinita. 

E explodindo finalmente no grito desesperado que pedia socorro a quem quer que fosse, o pedido de perdão que queria perdoar a si mesmo. 

E vieram os risos, como eles sempre vinham. 

Eles estavam chegando mais perto, e riam dentro de sua mente... rindo do garoto lindo de Hogwarts que agora era uma massa disforme colada ao chão de gelo implorando pela rendição, gritando suas preces mudas que buscavam a si mesmo. 

_Você está morrendo, Sirius Black. _

Você está se afogando em seu próprio pranto, e bate seus braços desesperadamente porque se esqueceu de como nadar. 

E você sabe que todos eles te observam na margem, e você sabe que todos eles apenas enchem aquela piscina de lágrimas, decepção, dor, arrependimento...

Você sabe que ninguém virá te ajudar. 

E você sabe que eles esperam que você se renda. 

Por isso você luta.

Você luta com todas as suas forças, você vê o sangue escorrendo de suas mãos cortadas ao tentar escavar a parede que nunca cede. 

Você sente a dor quando ouve o riso deles que se confunde com o seu. 

Porque tudo o que você pode fazer é rir diante da inevitabilidade e da certeza da morte. 

Mas você luta. 

E você luta mesmo sabendo que sua batalha é perdida, porque a batalha é contra si mesmo.

E você nunca será capaz de se perdoar. 

A culpa foi sua. 

Sirius Black, o assassino. 

Sirius Black, que vê o sangue não derramado tingindo suas mãos.

Sirius Black, que vê esse sangue misturar-se às suas lágrimas, enquanto o riso distante dele e de Lily com o pequeno nos braços fere seus ouvidos tanto quanto os gritos desesperados ao seu redor. 

_A culpa foi sua. _

Tolo. 

Era isso o que ele era. 

O tolo que assistira a morte de quem mais amava na primeira fila e aplaudira de pé enquanto o rato fugia pelos bastidores. 

O rato que estava rindo na platéia quando ele virou o palhaço sob os holofotes a levar os tomates. 

Ou seriam pedradas? 

Não eram essas mesmas pedras que agora o aprisionavam em sua mente? 

_Não pare ainda. _

Ele era o cachorro escapando pelas grades. 

_Não pare... _

Ele era o cachorro nadando rumo à costa. 

_Não pare... _

Ele era o cachorro que sentia o mar com gosto de lágrimas misturar-se a sua saliva. 

_Não pare... _

Ele era o cachorro revirando os cantos à procura de comida. 

_Não pare... _

Ele era livre. 

E tudo o que sentia era o grito da libertante explodindo em busca de vingança dentro de sua cabeça. 

Era a necessidade de passar sua história a limpo. 

_Bombeando... bombeando.... _

Bombeando vida. 

Viva, Sirius Black. 

Viva. 

  
  
**N/A**: Bom, como quase todo mundo eu resolvi escrever o meu "tributo ao falecido". Essa fic já tinha sido publicada do Três Vassouras, então qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência. Reviews vão me fazer muito feliz, viu povo? ^^   
  



End file.
